Guards Rifle Infantry
Guards Rifle Infantry is a doctrinal light AT infantry unit. They cost 360MP. Performance Considered elite because of their extensive training and experience, Guards Rifle Infantry come in a six man squad, with two of the members armed with PTRS-41 anti tank rifle. They can provide good AT capability in the field, and even though the rest of the squad are only armed with the Mosin-Nagant rifle, Guards Rifle can easily dispatch the Grenadier in a 1 on 1 fight. You can further even the odds by equipping them with two DP-28s Light machine guns, giving them superior infantry fighting capability. Note that neither the DP or PTRS can be fired on the move; firing will require the squad to be stationary, consequentially Guards Rifle are better suited for defense than offense. Guard Rifle Infantry squad will usually become available with 1 or 2 Command points, meaning that they can be fielded fast enough to deal with the Ostheer's light armored threat. The PTRS-41 is a semi-automatic weapon, and is fired at a surprisingly fast rate. It proves extremely lethal against lightly armored targets such as scout cars, which usually only withstand three or four volleys. Killing a halftrack is more difficult, but having one or two Guards Rifle Infantry can effectively deny enemy light armored presence in the field. Note that, while they can still damage them, they will have difficulty dealing with medium to heavy armored threats. Seeing Guards destroy a tank is a very rare case, but Guards do have another option to deal with these kind of threat. Guards Rifle gain their button vehicle ability once they've been equipped with the DP-28. By using the weapon’s rapid fire capability and concentrating their fire on the view port and gunner’s spotting scope, they force the driver to duck his head and keep the entire crew “pinned” inside their own steel coffin. The vehicle’s line of sight will be cut, and its speed reduced to a crawl. Vehicles are extremely vulnerable when "buttoned", and the ability can be sustained for 10 seconds. This ability however, does require sustain fire and a Guards squad needs to sustain fire on the target to keep the ability active; giving the Guards a single move order will interrupt the ability. This ability allows Guards squads to rise up into the late game, as they are the only infantry that can pin down armored vehicles. Use this to catch enemy vehicles that are out of position, such as crippled armor trying to flee, and then finish it off with AT weapons or even satchel charge. Abilities RGD-33 Fragmentation Grenade- 35 Munition Uupon activation, the guards squad throws a grenade at the targeted location. This grenade is more powerful than the grenades in Company of Heroes and can wipe out an entire squad if they are caught within the blast radius. Note that unlike in Company of Heroes when you target a squad with the grenade, the thrower will not adjust his throw if the targeted squad moves. Thus, the throw must be made where you anticipate the enemy squad will be when the grenade explodes. Button Vehicle- 40 Munition After purchasing the DP-28 upgrade, guards are granted access to this powerful ability. It will temporarily disable the tank's ability to fire and dramatically decreases its speed, similar to the British ability for Bren guns in Company of Heroes. Quotes Selected "Da, Guards Here" Taking Casualties "We'll not forget his sacrifice!" Category:Soviet Category:Infantry